


The Broken Avatar

by LightningTiger77



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningTiger77/pseuds/LightningTiger77
Summary: Who does Korra see when she looks in the mirror?
Kudos: 1





	The Broken Avatar

“The world doesn’t need you anymore.”

Finally, the reflection Korra saw matched what she saw in her heart. 

As battered and bruised as she was, the image still did not quite match before. Then she slammed her fist into the mirror and finally she recognized herself for what she truly was.

A broken Avatar.

“The world...” she said, voice stuck in a monotone. “Doesn’t need me anymore.” 

If news about the restorations were to be believed, everyone had moved on without her. Oh, they probably sent people out to look for it as their responsibilities mandated, but no doubt they breathed a sigh of relief once they knew for certain she wasn’t coming back.

She clenched her bloodied fist. At the same time her old resolve began to surface, the weight the poisoned metal left her with dragged her back down to reality. 

“I’m sorry... Aang... Wan... Raava.” But, of course, her past lives didn’t hear her. 

They were gone. 

And Korra was alone.


End file.
